Talk:The Archaeologist
I was wondering...can you still find the artifacts after the first one, if your dog has died(spoiler: I took the money at the end of the game that why my dog is dead (sad face))?--Colossus1228 23:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :i think you can, but you have to know excactly where the dig spots are, try youtube. people put a lot of quests there. i'm not sure if it still works though, but the reward is (spoiler) just 50.000 gold, and you just got 1 million, so you don't really need the quest, except for the renown, but there are other ways to get that(i only completed it to add the scrolls and because i need to totally complete the game), if it doesn't work, and you want the quest too, consider buying knothole island because (spoiler) you can revive your dog there Knotholeknight 14:54, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :: actually the glowing trail simply replaces your dog.Wrpen99 17:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Sense? there are some things in the quest that don't really make any sense *the clue "life,fertility and rebirth" doesn't make sense, because Oakfield only became fertile after Albert the Luminous planted the first golden oak, somewhere between the fall of the guild and fable II, and the scrolls seem to have been buried at the time of the old kingdom, long before that time. *most of the scrolls don't even have any words that belle could have translated (three dots, rude picture, drawig of lion-riding mouse etc.) *it's impossible that the scrolls at the temple of light and bloodstone weren't found when they were built *even though the tenth note says: "the next artifact is buried: in a town called Oakvale" the scroll isn't even found in oakvale, it is found in front of the shadow court, which used to be a farm. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Knotholeknight (talk • ) The Oakvale one is probably only to avoid confusion for new players. -Complier 21:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :actually...the farm outside the shadow court is the place where you give theresa her birthday present in fable, so it is actually in oakvale. \ ::The scroll's description is mostly for comedic effect rather than to be taken literally. second, who says that the scrolls were buried before the old kingdom?Kre 'Nunumee 22:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) A glitch I found the item in Old Town before getting the quest when I talked to her she said to go find it now I can't refind the item and she always says to find it it even though I have it anyone know of a way around this? RM DarkRuler Spelling of Art?fact Even though the British English spelling is artefact, they actually use artifact in the game. So what should we do here? --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 11:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Artifact, since it's the one used in the game. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I second that ... we should endeavor to remain true to the game when in game info is presented. --DLanyon 10:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. If it is used in the game, it should be used here too. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 17:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::seeing as how it's the american spelling, and lion head studios is (i think) in america, i say go with artifact. :::Actually Lionhead Studios is based in Guildford, Surrey, but we're going with artifact since that's how it is in the game. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) glitch ive found all the artifacts and got the stone now that im trying to give her the stone the game wont take it what should i do????? :Just kill her. That's what I would do. ☆The Solar ☆ 11:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, brutal violence/murder is '''my '''solution to everything in Fable games, but if your good, just give money to a begger afterwards to correct the evil points. Agow95 21:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Clues Some clues are self explanatory, however the notes should include the locations of the clues which do not give any type of indication ("In a cave somewhere near a beach, in an area where you found another clue."). Some people may have never found Gemstone Grotto at all, so they wouldn't even consider anything but the Hobbe Cave. Mictlantecuhtli 10:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC)